


Showing Him Up

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Showing Him Up [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Anniversary', or part two of the 'Showing Him Up' series. </p><p>As the title suggests, one shows up the other. But who and how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for 'Anniversary' to have two parts, but this was just screaming to be written. I don't think you need to read 'Anniversary' to read this one, but I think it gives more to the story if you do. Sorry for any grammar issues.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Carisi opened the fridge and rummeged around. Then he groaned loudly. He was making a show of it.

"Rafi!" He yelled out. Rafael showed up after a minute.

"What's up?"

"I need more milk for the dinner."

"That isn't enough?" Rafael said, inquiring about the carton in Dominick's hand. Dominick shook it. It was pretty empty.

"No."

"You're usually very careful that you have enough ingredients."

"I didn't know that you drank it all up in the coffee this morning." He pointed out. Rafael laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess that is my fault, sorry. I'll run to the store and buy you some more. While I'm out, do you need anything else?" 

"You want a glass of wine with dinner?"

"I guess. Do you?"

"Kinda. Can you get a white, I'm making fish."

"It seems like a hassle, you sure you don't just want to go out? I have connections, I can get us to a fancy restaurant, even with this little time."

"It's okay. I want to cook for you. And anyway, you just want an excuse to get me dressed up into one of my fancier suits."

"Caught me, _detective_." He said. He always called Dominick detective when he made a correct 'deduction'.

"Actually, you want to pull a fancy suit  _off_ of me."

"Right again."

"Don't worry," Dominick leaned in and whispered suggestively in Rafael's ear, "You'll definetly get to pull my clothes off tonight." He smiled when Rafael squeaked. He could still get the counselor riled up with a few words, even after a year.

"Anyway, okay." Rafael said, flustered and stumbling over his words more then he should be for a lawyer. "I'll be back soon." He said, grabbing his house keys and kissing Dominick quickly. Carisi waited a full minute after Rafael had left the apartment before laughing and pulling out a unopened, full carton of milk that had been hidden at the back of the fridge. Carisi  _always_ had enough ingredients before he starts cooking. He took a swing from it, not pouring it into a glass, which he knew Rafael hated, but he wasn't home and what he didn't know didn't hurt him, right?

With Rafael gone, he could set up the romantic evening without Rafael ever knowing. He set the table as fancily as Rafael had, but this time everything was red, Rafael's favorite color. He had folded the cloth napkins into Sydney opera houses, a trick he'd learned after years of setting the thanksgiving dinner table. His mother was always so happy when he did origami with the napkins, so he'd learned how to do the opera house, cranes, and more. He then splayed out a bunch of candles, scented and unscented around the whole house. In the kitchen, living room, and dining room. He hadn't lit the ones in the bedroom because of fire safety and what not. He had also gotten pinkish, orangish, reddish Dahlias to go with it.

But that wasn't the best part. Instead of putting water in the vase, he put the ring box, arranging the stems to cover it up.. He'd purposely picked a very wide vase so that Rafael could easily reach his arm in and get it once directed by him. 

After setting up the table, he cooked the dinner. It was one of his favorite dinners, and Rafi's as well. It was just simple fish, salmon, with rice and a mixture of veggies. Sometimes, simple was better. The milk was for desert. He made bread pudding, Rafael's absolute favorite. He always praised him highly when he made it. He didn't particularly like it, but it made Rafael happy and that made him happy, even if that sounded very sappy and cliche. 

Carisi started to get worried when Rafael was gone for more than an hour. He'd asked him to go to a liquor store, which was out of the way, but it should've taken a half hour, 45 minutes if he got caught up in something. He was probably just trying to find the fanciest wine in New York,  _New York, not just the city_ , like he always was, despite him telling Rafael over and over that he couldn't taste the difference. Apparently Rafael could.

Sure enough, Rafael showed up after another 10 minutes with a bottle of white wine that looked suitable for the queen of England. 

"Hey. I was worried about you." He said, walking over to Rafael and giving him a kiss. 

"Sorry, the normal liquor store I go to was closed, so I had to go to another one." Rafael said, smiling like it was not big deal. He was lying through his teeth. He'd gone somewhere else. Somewhere much more _special._  "I love the apartment." He sniffed loudly. "Did you get 'summer rain' candles?"

"Your favorite."

"And you set the table! It looks gorgeous." Dominick chuckled.

"And how does the meal look?"

"You cooked? Without the milk?" 

"I always had enough. I just needed you out of the apartment to set this all up. Sorry." He said, sheepishly, hoping Rafael wouldn't get mad. He broke out into a huge smile.

"That's okay, it's so sweet of you, even if you tricked me." 

"You wanna eat?"

"Love to."

~~~

"Well, that was absolutely amazing," Rafael said after he'd eaten his last bite of bread pudding. "Thank you so much for making it."

"Ah, but the evening is not over."

"Oh? Still trying to show me up? I think you've already done that by not making frisbees for dinner." Dominick laughed, remembering Rafael's attempted at pancakes that morning.

"No."

"Oh? Bed then?" He said, hopefully. Bed was always fun with Dominick.

 "Soon enough. Look in the flowers." Rafael looked confused, but he moved aside the petals and looked inside. Unfortunately, Dahlia's had thick stems and blocked the view of the ring box Dominick was going for.

"Here, let me help." He pulled out the flowers, putting them in his lap. Rafael still looked confused, but he looked into the supposedly empty vase and gasped. He stuck his hand in and pulled out the ring box, opening it. "Will you marry me?" Carisi gulped, waiting. He wanted yes, he'd be upset if he got a no, and he don't know what he'd do if he got a maybe, let me think about it. He'd thought of basically all of the scenarios. But when Rafael loudly laughs, it shocks him. This was not one of the scenarios. "Okay, I get it. You don't want to marry me, I was stupid to ask." He said, hurt. He started to get up, but Rafael pulled his arm and forced him to sit down.

"No, not at all! I really do want to marry you! I'm laughing because you beat me to it!" He said, pulling out a ring box as well. Carisi started laughing a little giggle of relief, which then matched Rafael's laughs at the situation, until they were both in full blown hysterics. Everytime they thought that they were done, one would look at the other and they'd burst out laughing all over again. By the end, Carisi had fallen out of his chair and Rafael was wiping slight tears away. _It might seem strange to someone watching,_ Carisi thought, _but if they had been one of us, it would make sense._

"So, we're getting married." Carisi said, once they finally got a hold of themselves.

"That we are."

"Hm. I love you so much." He said.

"Love you too." Carisi slipped on the ring Rafael had bought for him and Rafael did the same. They were simple, silver bands, and they both thought that the others looked amazing on the other. They kissed slowly over the table.

"Bed now?" Rafael said, again, hopefully. Dominick stood up, a mischievous gleam in his eye. He started running toward the bedroom.

"Race you!" Dominick called out, and Rafael jumped up immediately, happily running after him.


End file.
